


Vault Girls: r-Selection

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bondage, Chains, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Nasty Sandwich, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine mission to the Fridge, Gaige and Maya learn that cannibalism isn't the worst the Rats have to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault Girls: r-Selection

**Author's Note:**

> This one's fucked up. Seriously. Just do yourself a favor and don't read it unless you've really got the stomach for physical and sexual violence.

"Aw crap, here comes a big one!"

Since there were six Vault hunters, it made good sense for them to split into teams when it came time to take care of the various missions, quests, bounties, and odd jobs that Sanctuary and its leadership attracted. It was Dr. Tannis who'd decided on the pairs: Axton with Zer0, for those situations that required tactical finesse; Salvador with Krieg, for those situations that required beating the ever-loving shit out of something; and Maya with Gaige, because according to Tannis 'it's the only way to make the teams even since we don't have an even number of male and female Vault hunters to pair off because some insecure boys refuse to associate with a female hero,' whatever that meant.

Since the teenage inventor and the bookish Siren were surprisingly solid friends, this arrangement didn't exactly bother them. They fought well together, they had fun, and...well, when they had a suitable period of down time in close quarters on the road, their mutual appreciation, fit young bodies, and healthy appetites meant they had a lot more fun.

Unfortunately, they weren't having that kind of fun right now. Instead, they were having a different kind of fun, crashing through the snow in a bitterly frozen cavern appropriately nicknamed the Fridge, blowing the heads off the skinny, mutated bandits everyone had started calling Rats.

The first one had been digging through a pile of trash, and let out a piercing squeal of alarm when he saw them; a shot from Gaige's sniper rifle dropped him to the ground minus one head, but the sound just drew out more.

"Aw crap, here comes a big one!"

"Got it!" Maya shouted, tattoos glowing as she swept her arm upward, lofting the huge, misshapen, squealing Rat into the air in a cage of energy. She and Gaige's faithful science project Deathtrap burned and shredded limbs off anyone stupid enough to charge them, while the inventor herself crouched on a nearby rooftop, taking potshots at the ones who were trying to fire from cover. Gaige gritted her teeth in frustration; it seemed like no matter how many Rats they killed, more just kept pouring out of the tunnels. Worse, the warning on her ECHO HUD sounded as Deathtrap's power cells ran dry, the robot digistructing away and leaving Maya to fend for herself. They were so close, if they could just clear a path to...

She saw the Rat with the grenade out of the corner of her eye, but it was too late; by the time she blew his arm out of its socket, the projectile it had been throwing was already sailing down onto the frozen lake.

"Maya, grenade, look..."

Gaige's shout was cut off in a gasp as the grenade went off right at the Siren's feet, the explosion of smoke and fire catapulting her into the wall of the cave. Gaige stowed her sniper and pulled out an assault rifle; if she could just get to Maya before the Rats did...

That was the last thought to go through her head before the loose metal grating of the roof collapsed under her foot and the icy ground rushed up to meet her.

* * *

Maya woke up with a groan. The last thing she remembered was Gaige screaming something about a grenade, which would explain why she went flying off her feet into a wall. As the haze cleared, she realized a few things: first, she could feel the cold steel of Gaige's mechanical arm pressed against her back; second, that this meant they were tied together; and third, that she was completely naked.

The frigid metal floor stung her bare ass, making her wince at how it added to the throbbing in her head. It wasn't until her shifting to try to alleviate it met with a matching motion behind her that she realized Gaige was coming to.

"Gaige?"

The inventor let out a groan of her own. "M...Maya?" Her voice was already starting to break.

"I'm right here. I'm okay. We're going to be fine."

Gaige swallowed. "Can...can you move your arms?"

Maya frowned. "No. Can you?"

Maya felt tension against her back and heard the servos in Gaige's arm whine for a moment, but then the pressure slackened. "No."

There were a few moments of silence, then Gaige licked her lips. "Maya?"

"Yeah?"

The redhead cleared her throat. "Are you, um...are you naked too?"

Before Maya could answer, the huge airlock doors that were the only way out of their little cave began to creak open. Maya's eyes went wide as six Rats of various sizes and levels of filth slipped through the gap. Maya tensed as the first in line walked right up to her. He was one of the big ones, taller than she was and wrapped in brown rags that smelled more like sewage than should have been possible in such cold air. The gas mask obscured his misshapen face, but she knew he was grinning.

"Pretty little bitches," he growled. His hand grabbed Maya's cheek; when she jerked away, he let out a high-pitched laugh. "You're gonna make good stock!"

Before the two women could contemplate whether that statement was about cooking them or something worse, one of the Rats pushed a button on the far wall, and the chains binding them together began to grind. When they stopped being pulled up, their still-frozen asses were now several feet off the floor, feet scrambling for purchase on the slick surface of the ice.

Before Gaige could even scream, claw-like hands were everywhere, grabbing at their tits and legs and asses, fingers forcing open their mouths and pussies before giggling madly at the sight of the wet pink flesh revealed. Maya tried to bite down on the offending digits, only to earn another hand wrapped around her throat for the trouble. Then, to both women's horror, they heard the sound of rustling cloth and clinking buckles and the first Rat's long, thin, scabby cock came into view.

Gaige was just murmuring 'no no no no no no no' to herself in terror, and Maya's continued thrashing was undone when countless more little hands reached to simultaneously grope and restrain her. The big one, dick swinging casually in front of him, stepped between her legs. "You pretty bitches are gonna make lotsa new Rats!"

"I'm gonna kill you," Maya growled.

The Rat just laughed, and shoved his hips forward. Maya managed to swallow the squeal of pain and disgust as the filthy, mutated cock pistoned into her dry snatch. It was too long and too thin to push her buttons even if she'd wanted it there, but to her disgust her hips started moving anyway. When a second dick pressed against her cheek, she tried to turn her head, but the hands returned to her throat and lips, jerking her head back and pulling open her mouth wide enough for the second tall Rat to shove his way into her mouth. With the rancid smell of piss, cum, and filth filling her nose, all the energy Maya had been focusing on escape now had to go to just breathing.

Gaige had it even worse. Since she was so much shorter, she had to put more effort into just keeping her feet on the ground, which left her defenseless when the first Rat cock poked between her pussy lips. She thrashed from side to side, but anchored to Maya there was only so much she could do. The little mutated bandit went in fast and hard, Gaige's hips bucking back against Maya's making them swing on the chain that suspended them. As soon as he came with a high-pitched squeal, his warm, slimy load coating the inside of her pussy, there was another Rat shoving him out of his way to take his place. With his brother's spunk greasing the entrance, his pounding was even faster.

Maya was losing track of how many Rats had come inside her; just like when they were fighting them, each one who finished had another to take his place. What she did know was that yellow-white jizz was oozing down her chest and thighs, dropping in heavy, wet globules to the floor. When she felt one of those globules being smeared between her ass cheeks, she started thrashing again. She tried to scream, but the dick in her throat just buried itself deeper.

She'd never had anything up her ass before. Gaige respected her boundaries, and on the occassions where they'd shared men they were always in charge. Even with the lubrication and the narrow shaft, the pain was almost more than the Siren could bear. Before the Rat crouched beneath them could even start thrusting, another leaned over and grabbed her bouncing breasts, squeezing them around his own cock. Gaige's smaller, perkier tits got the same treatment, and impatient Rats even began to slide their twitching erections between the two women's ass cheeks where they met below their chained hands. There were at least ten Rats violently rubbing and thrusting and squeezing and there seeemed to be no end in sight. The friction and the heat and the disgusting, shameful thrill of beind used was too much, and Maya whined desperately as her hips bucked into a sharp, almost painful orgasm.

Gaige gagged on a mouthful of sour, salty cum as the Rat in her mouth let out a triumphant howl; she tried to let it dribble out of her mouth onto her breasts, but the Rat held her jaw and clamped her nose shut until she swallowed. There were tears streaming down her face, and she could hear the creaking of the chains against her robotic arm as she thrashed and flexed and tried everything she could to escape the dozen invading lengths of scabby, gnarled meat coming at her from every direction. Maya had stopped trying to fight at all, just accepting the inevitable and letting her exhausted, broken body swing.

Gaige let out a terrified shriek around the cock pistoning down her throat when one of the huge, asymmetrical Lab Rats loped through the crowd, the decaying bandages wrapped around its body doing nothing to conceal its massive, foot-long meat. When the other Rats cleared away from her, the petite redhead gasped for air, coughing up ropes of spunk that shot away from her rapidly shaking head.

"No no no please don't God please..." The begging turned to screaming as the giant cock pushed into her well-greased twat in one smooth, fast stroke. Her hips shot up against her will, feeling the heat and the rough texture and more full than she'd ever been. She could feel the huge cock filling every part of her, and it was only halfway in. When he began to thrust, the smaller of his clawed hands grabbing her shiny, cum-spattered breast, Gaige could only scream. As the rough, hard strokes grew faster, the sucking, smacking sound of the cum being squeezed out of her well-fucked hole grew louder. The inventor's tear-stained cheeks turned bright red as her screams turned to moans, the gargantuan cock's motions and the smooth heat of Maya's naked body against her back making her body strain against the massive shameful orgasm that ripped through her. The spasms in her pussy made the Rat howl in glee, and she felt it when his huge load gushed inside her.

When the Lab Rat pulled free, Gaige went slack, a mix of her cum and his dribbling out of her stretched snatch to pool on the frozen metal of the floor. Between the abuse, the huge Rat-cock, and the way her body had strained forward when she came, there was no part of her that didn't hurt.

Maya could feel her friend's weight drooping, and she did her best to support her with her back even as more Rats streamed forward to take advantage of the Siren's spunk-dripping holes. She pulled weakly at the chains, one last attempt before she succumbed, but they didn't budge.

At least, not on her side.

Gaige's eyes, on the other hand, went wide. Because her straining against the chains during the Lab Rat's brutal pounding and her ensuing orgasm had wrenched her left arm back. If it had been human flesh, it probably would have been dislocated. But it wasn't. Gaige didn't hesitate a second.

"Stick your dick in this, asshole!" she shrieked, lashing the mechanical arm up and out. The weak blow wouldn't have phased any of the Rats even if she'd hit them.

But what it would do was signal the digistruction of one very large, very sharp, very pissed-off robot.

The Lab Rat shrieked in alarm, eyes glowing blue. Before it could do any more than that, it was in four pieces.

Maya's head whipped around, eyes going wide and tears spilling free as Deathtrap very efficiently massacred every other living thing in the room. The scent of blood quickly overpowered the scent of cum, the floor going from frozen gray to liquid red and staining the two girls bodies in arterial sprays. When Deathtrap finally used its claws to carefully, almost gently slipt the chains, Maya immediately dropped to the ground and threw up.

She stiffened when something touched her back, then immediately relaxed when she felt Gaige's naked body press against her, still slick with blood and spunk.

"We're okay," Gaige murmured in the shaking Siren's ear. "We're okay, we're okay..."

Maya took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Gaige helped her up, and she started to catalogue their clothes and gear scattered around the chunks of bodies filling the room. Before she turned her attention to them, however, she leaned down and gently touched the side of Gaige's face, then kissed her. Even with the taste of blood and cum and vomit, the action made the two women relax immeasurably.

"That was my first gang-rape," Gaige muttered almost off-handedly. Maya laughed in surprise. "Is it disgusting that I came?"

"Yeah. But I did too." Maya took a deep breath, still stroking her friend's face. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah," Gaige agreed. The redhead glanced down at their very, very dead assailants, and a grim sneer spread across her face. "Just as soon as we frag the rest of them, go back to Sanctuary for a bath, and make each other come a lot harder."

Maya matched the smile with one of her own. If the Rats enjoyed causing pain, it would be the Vault hunters' pleasure to return the favor.


End file.
